As one can ascertain, semiconductor pressure transducers are widely used in many applications. Certain of these applications involve placing a transducer on a surface which is curved. Such a surface, for example, may be the leading edge of an aircraft wing or the front of an automobile or vehicle. Such tests may be performed in wind tunnels whereby the effects of airflow past the object can be determined. In any event, by placing the pressure transducer on the object which is held still in moving air, one can obtain pressure measurements in an easy and simple manner. As one can ascertain, pressure transducers in the prior art are while mounted on curved surfaces, would adversely affect airflow, as will be further explained. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure transducer which is flexible and which can be attached to a curved surface of an aircraft wing or some other curved surface while providing minimal disturbance to air flow patterns, as for example, as measured in a wind tunnel or some other environment. As will be explained, the structure is thin and flexible enough so that it can be easily attached to a variety of bent/contoured surfaces without disturbing the airflow patterns above these measuring surfaces. As will be further explained, because of the construction the transducer is moisture resistant over a wide variety of atmospheric conditions. As one will ascertain, the assignee herein, namely Kulite Semiconductor Inc., has provided many transducers which have been utilized in all sorts of environments. The applicant herein particularly has provided a ultra thin piezoresistive leadless sensor. These sensors are made of silicon and have been widely employed. For example of such devices, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,771 entitled Sensors for Use in High-Vibrational Applications and Methods for Fabricating the Same to A. D. Kurtz, et al. and issued on Sep. 21, 1999. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,590 entitled Ultra Thin Surface Mount Wafer Sensor Structures and Methods for Fabricating the Same issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to A. D. Kurtz, et al. and assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products Inc, the assignee herein. Both patents are incorporated herein in their entirety. As will be explained, the leadless device as indicated and described in both patents, is employed together with a flexible circuit to be described which will enable one to have a flexible transducer structure suitable for mounting to a curved surface and without disturbing airflow patterns.